


What was Buried Deep Below

by Riddlerkp



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hidden Feelings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlerkp/pseuds/Riddlerkp
Summary: When Tsukiyama won't stop asking Kaneki out Kaneki accidentally tells him he is already is in a relationship. Only having his best friend to turn to, Kaneki and Hide start a fake relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatalarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalarcher/gifts).



> Second installment in my gift to Fatalarcher for valentines day. I feel like I dusted off my old fandom material for this one haha. However, even though I'm a little embarrassed I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy!

“Hide me!” Kaneki pleaded as he slid into the seat next to Hide, a sandwich halfway to Hide's mouth.

“From who?” he asked alarmed. His head searching around to look for someone coming after Kaneki. His friend was shy and timid at times so he wouldn’t have been too surprised if bullies had finally found him

“Tsukiyama” He hissed, pressing is face into Hide’s shoulder trying to make himself smaller and unnoticeable.

Hide’s alarm instantly dropped into annoyance. Tsukiyama was some purple haired 4th year who for some reason liked to tease Kaneki. He had already asked him out seven times and didn’t seem to like taking no for an answer. He was sure that Kaneki was running from the attempted eighth confession.

Hide opened his mouth to tell him that he would hide him when the man himself sauntered into the cafeteria. His eyes roamed across the room as if he was looking for something delicious to eat, not Kaneki. When his eyes found him pressed into Hides side his eyes narrowed into a look of anger. He moved towards them at a fast pace that somehow looked leisurely.

“Kaneki” He purred, leaning across the table to look down at Kaneki, “Why did you run away from me? You don’t need to be so shy.”

“Leave him alone.” Hide warned as Kaneki pressed harder into his side, “He already said no so just leave him alone now.”

His face fell and he sneered at Hide as if he had just remembered he was there. “I wasn’t talking to you so butt out. This is between me and Kaneki.” Even in his angered tone he still sang Kaneki’s name and looked at him hungrily. Hide shuttered just thinking about the kind of things this man wanted to do to his best friend. Turning back to Kaneki his tone turned syrupy sweet again, “Won’t you come back so we can finish our chat?” 

Kaneki shook his head and Tsukiyama’s lips twisted in frustration, “Fine. But I will find you later to finish this conversation in private.” With those words he spun on his heels and stalked out of the cafeteria. As soon as the doors closed Kaneki’s body relaxed and he pulled away from Hide.

“When will he give up? I’m tired of always being on high alert.” 

Hide patted him solemnly on the back, “He’ll give up soon, I’m sure.”  
Kaneki laid his head on the cool surface of the table and closed his eyes. He looked extremely tired, “I’m not so sure. I feel like he won’t stop till he gets what he wants from me. He seems like the type who likes a challenge.”

Picking his sandwich back up he spoke around his bite, “I guess we will just have to think of something to make him give up on you.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Kaneki had let his guard down for two seconds. Just two measly seconds of washing his hands in the bathroom where he didn’t think about watching his back. However, it seemed that two seconds was all that Tsukiyama needed to sneak up on him. One moment he was drying his hands off and the next he was pushed up against the wall, two arms blocking him in and Tsukiyama’s face looking down at him with a smug smile.

“Kaneki, I’m glad I found you. Why have you been avoiding me?” His words were smooth like silk but Kaneki could sense frustration behind his words.

“Tsukiyama…let me go.” His words came out stronger than he expected but they just made Tsukiyama smirk.

“I would, but I know that if I did my little bunny would run away.” He moved one of his arms to caress Kaneki’s face with the back of his hand and Kaneki froze, his whole body shivering as he felt like a rabbit that was about to be eaten by a fox. “So now that I have you here let me ask you again, will you got out with me?”

His face moved closer and Kaneki could feel the man’s hot breath washed across his face. He wanted to squeeze his eyes close and hope that he would go away but he knew it wouldn’t work so he just stared wide eyed at the man.

“No.” He finally said in a stuttering exhale and Tsukiyama’s face morphed into one of anger before his features smoothed out again into a pleasant expression.

“If you’re still so adamant to say no then you must give me a reason. You have yet to supply one.”

Kaneki knew that he hadn’t told him why because when he had told him he wasn’t interested Tsukiyama promised that he would make him interested. Besides that he had nothing else and Tsukiyama figured that meant there was no reason for them to be apart.

So what could he say then? If he wouldn’t leave him alone until there was a reason then he had to think of one. Would saying that he creeped him out suffice? Did Kaneki have the guts to tell him that even if it would work? He needed something simple and easy to throw Tsukiyama off his trail. A sudden, desperate idea flashed through his head and he spoke before he could think it through.

“I’m already dating someone.” The words fell from his lips and he froze. Where exactly was he going with this?

Tsukiyama blinked in surprise, “You are dating someone already?” Kaneki nodded his head erratically, decided he had to go with the lie now, “Why did you not tell me this before?” Tsukiyama narrowed his eyes, “You are not lying to me, are you?”

Kaneki raised his hands in defense, “Of course not.” His mind was reeling as he tried to think of an excuse. “They just wanted to keep it a secret so I was honoring their request. I just felt that you needed to know now so I told you.”

Tsukiyama’s arms slid off the wall and he looked Kaneki over with an intense look, “It’s that guy with the bleached hair, isn’t it?” his voice came out sharp and Kaneki could see he was displeased.

It took Kaneki a second to realize who he meant, “Do you mean Hide?”

“Yeah, sure.” He waved his hand in the air like the name didn’t really matter, “The boy from lunch, is it him?”

Kaneki bit his lip. Should he say yes? Hide was probably the most believable person and he knew Hide would go along with it. It would be a little awkward but at this point did he really have a choice? “Yeah... it’s him. Since we are both guys we didn’t really want anyone to know. Will you keep it a secret?”

Tsukiyama huffed, “Fine, but I’m still going to try and make you change your mind. If I think for a moment that you’re lying I’ll come back for you full force.” He gripped Kaneki’s chin and made him look him in the eyes, “You will fall for me eventually.” He let go of his jaw and stormed out of the bathroom. As soon as he was gone Kaneki’s wobbly legs gave out from under him and he slid to the floor. He had a lot of explaining to do to Hide.

~ ~ ~ ~

“You said what?” Hides voice came out loud and strangled and the whole class turned to look at him.

Kaneki slapped his hand over Hide’s mouth and after a second everyone looked away. “I’m sorry okay? I had no other choice. Wil you help me?” he asked with his hand still on Hide’s mouth. 

After a second Hide pushed it off so he could speak. “Yeah, or course I will do it, you are my best friend. But why did you pick me?”

Kaneki wiped his hand on his pants and sat back down in his seat, “Well, I told him I had a boyfriend and he asked if it was you and I honestly didn’t know who else it would be so I said yes.”  
Hide sighed and rubbed at his forehead, “Is he going to give up then?”

Kaneki looked down and bit his lip, “Well…he said he was going to watch me and try to win me over still…so no.”

Hide stared at Kaneki’s face for a few moments as he thought, “I guess we will have to put on a good show then.” Kaneki realized he looked determined and though he felt bad for dragging him into it, he felt extremely grateful for having such a good friend like Hide. He knew Hide would never let him down and would always be there to support him. His friend was going to be the best fake boyfriend he could ask for.

After setting down some base rules the two started at their game. When Tsukiyama was around they would always hold hands. At lunch they would sit with their sides pressed together and share food like they had seen other lovey-dovey couples do. They walked home together, but that was something they already did. If anyone else on the college campus noticed their act no one mentioned it.

Kaneki never imagined that Hide would be so dedicated to the act. Sometimes he would even do things when Tsukiyama wasn’t around. When Hide questioned simply stated that they never knew when Tsukiyama was around so it was better to sprinkle it throughout the day. Kaneki could see the point and it wasn’t like he minded too much.

However, after a few weeks they found Tsukiyama standing at their lunch table, his hands on hips as he stared down at them.

“If you think you two can fool me then you are wrong. What you two have going on isn’t real lovers but an act. Lovers always want to be together, they want to kiss and hold each other whenever you can. When you touch it seems forced. So you can just drop this act and come to me Kaneki. I’m tired of waiting.”

Despair shot through kanreki, the act hadn’t worked. He opened his mouth to confess, figuring the act was up, when Hide bristled beside him, “What do you know about us? You think you can judge us by what you see at school? We are reserved with our relationship at school the way it should be!”

Tsukiyama laughed an unamused sound, “Right, then you must be very close outside of school? Why don’t you show me how you act them? How about a kiss?” His eyes were challenging, calling out their lie.

Kaneki froze. He wanted them to kiss? He looked over at Hide who was looking at him. There was no way he would make his best friend kiss him. He was right to think it was time to end this. He turned to look back at Tsukiyama when he felt hands on his face and was being jerked back around. Before he could really register what was happening his face was smashed against Hide’s. His first realization was that he had soft lips. His eyes snap closed as he lost himself in the feeling of them and a jolt of electricity shot though him as their lips started to move. It was only a few seconds but it felt like hours before he finally pulled back and his eyes opened to see Hide’s looking deep into his own. He came forward once more for a chaste peck on the lips before he turned to Tsukiyama with a grin.

“Have anything to say now?”

Tsukiyama was mad. He was practically fuming as he glared down at the two of them. His mouth opened as if he was about to say something but he snapped it close with a click of his teeth. With an ‘hmpf’ he turned and stormed out of the cafeteria probably to vent his anger somewhere out of the public eye.

“Did we win?” Hide asked in delight but Kaneki’s mind was full. He lightly touched his lips and realized his heart was beating quickly. Why was it beating so fast and why did his stomach feel full of butterflies and his fingers tingly? What did this mean?

“Hey are you okay? Sorry about that I just wanted it to be believable.” Hide’s voice snapped Kaneki out of it and he focused on Hide’s face who was looking at him concerned.

“Oh I’m fine. No problem. Thank you for your help.” His voice sounded light and far away, “I…. need to go.” He slowly stood up as he spoke and turned to leave. He didn’t stop walking no matter how many times Hide called after him.

The rest of the day Kaneki moved by in a haze. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss and he couldn’t understand why it had made him feel so good. Was he just that desperate to be kissed or was it something more? He kept replaying the scene in his head and obsessing over reasons why he had enjoyed it a little too much. By his last class he had a massive headache and just wanted to sleep. 

He quickly made his way to his apartment and took Advil as soon as he could. Laying in his bed he tried to fall asleep but his mind was so full and refused to calm down. He tried breathing deeply and thinking about cute puppies to keep his mind off of it. He felt ridiculous first but cute puppies lead to wiener dogs which made him think about them in those cute hotdog costumes and then made him thick about actual hotdogs. As his mind wandered he found himself drifting. He was almost asleep when there was a knock on his apartment door and Kaneki wanted to curse out loud. All his work had just gone down the drain and it was probably some door to door salesmen. He stomped to his door and threw it open, only to have any words die on his lips as he came face to face with Hide.

“Kaneki.’ He said is soon as their eyes met, “I’m sorry about kissing you without your permission. I wanted to protect you and I didn’t think about your feelings. Can you forgive me?” His smile was nervous and it made Kaneki’s heart beat at how cute it was. The realization of what he just thought hit him like a ton of bricks and he tried to push it out of the way before he could really think about what it meant.

Gripping the door in his hand he sighed, “I’m not mad.”

Hide’s eyes lit up, “You’re not?” he looked like a puppy about to be handed a treat.

“No. I’m not. I’m sorry that I avoided you like that. It just surprised me.” He moved the door open wider, “Do you want to come in? I just got that new game in the mail.”

Hide nodded his head and bound into the room, going straight for the Xbox under his TV. For the next few hours they played the game and ate what snacks Kaneki had laying around. Kaneki tried to get into the game but he kept looking over at Hide, more specifically his lips, and getting distracted. He had never really looked at his best friends lips. Never noticed how soft and shiny they were and plump. They looked like they were just asking to be kissed.

Without even realizing it Kaneki had moved and was reaching out to touch Hide’s lips. Hide looked at him shocked and he froze in his place. What was he doing? Why was he being this way?

“What’s up?” Hide asked, his eyes full of confusion.

“I…I…” Kaneki looked for an explanation. Anything to tell his best friend why he was so interested in his lips. Instead of an excuse the truth crawled its way to the front of his mind: He wanted to kiss Hide again.

As if some invisible force moved him forward Kaneki climbed into Hides lap, digging his hands in his blond hair and pulling him forward till their mouths met again. With Kaneki leading the kiss was sloppy and wet but filled with so much more desire than the first time. Hide was frozen in surprise at first, but soon Kaneki was pushed back and found Hide hovering over him, taking control of the kiss and opening his mouth to deepen it. Kaneki didn’t know what was happening or why, but he didn’t want it to stop. His hands wound their way around Hide and gripped the back of his shirt in an attempt to pull him even closer. He felt like he couldn’t get close enough at all and he needed him harder and deeper in his mouth. He wanted Hide so bad it hurt, and he realized that he wanted Hide only.

Finally they pulled apart, both practically gasping for air as they looked at each other.

The atmosphere between them was heavy and Kaneki could barely think past the haze and need to kiss Hide again until his mouth was completely raw. Emotions were swirling through him, emotions that had never see the light of day before and he blurted them out without thinking, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Hide’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down at Kaneki. He tried to process what he had heard and wasn’t sure if he was dreaming. Did Kaneki just say that he loved him? Hide had been in love with Kaneki for years but he had always been too afraid to tell him. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had and instead took on the role of goofy but protective best friend. When Kaneki asked him to be his fake boyfriend it had thrilled him and hurt him. He had wanted so much for it to be real. He took every opportunity to hold his hand and be close to him, pretending himself that it was real. He never thought the day those words passed Kaneki’s lips would come. But here he was with Kaneki under him and the words ringing in the air.

Hide pulled himself of Kaneki and both of them sat up, “You love me?” Hides voice came out slow like if he said it too fast Kaneki would take it back.

A blush traveled across Kaneki’s face, “I think so? I didn’t realize it until today, but I think I’ve liked you for a long time. Kissing you…” He looked down and bit his lip before he continued, “I think kissing you brought those feelings to the front, and I can’t ignore them anymore.”

Hides leaped forwards at the words, pressing his mouth to Kaneki’s in another kiss filled with passion, want, and love. When their lips pulled apart he realized he was crying.

“Hide?” Kaneki said in surprise, his hand coming up to touch the tears on his face to make sure they were real.

Hide pressed his face into Kaneki’s neck and mumbled, “I love you too. I’ve loved you for so long.”

It was Kaneki’s turn to freeze in surprise, “You do? You love me?” 

He nodded his head still in Kaneki’s neck, “I love you so much. I never thought you would love me back”

Kaneki’s hands grabbed the sides of Hide’s face and pulled his face back so they could look into each other’s eyes, “But I do. I love you more than I ever let myself realize. I’m sorry it took me so long to understand what these feelings I had were.”

Hide lifted his hands and grabbed Kaneki’s face in a way that mimicked the way his own face was being held, “Does that mean we can be real boyfriends now?”

Kaneki’s face broke out into a bright smile, “Yes, we can be real boyfriends now.”

With that they two found each other’s mouths again, completely leaving the game on the TV forgotten. The reveled in their newfound love and knew the next time Tsukiyama came to them about their relationship they wouldn’t have to lie anymore.


End file.
